Old Snake
Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake), was a former spy, special operations soldier and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography WAR HAS CHANGED *Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, including English and French, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid-1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. THE LEGACY OF SOLID SNAKE: *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes'' Arcade Opening Rival *'Name': Sam Fisher *'Reason':TBA *'Connection': They are both pretty good and trained spies. Also, this could settle the HUGE competition between Metal Gear Solid and Splinter Cell to see who is the best game. Ending Gameplay In this game, Snake is similiar to his Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but is not a heavyweight in Playstation All-Stars. His moves can rack many AP if used correctily. Althrough this is his older appearance in MGS4, some of his moves are based on his younger appearance. His Supers require several hours of cutscenes in order to establish them. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'CQC Combo' - - Snake punches two times and then does a spinkick. *'Somersault' - or + - Snake does a somersault forward. *'Up Kick' - + - Snake kicks one leg up vertically, Works just like a uppercut. *'Sweep Kick' - + - Snake does a sweep kick forwads, tripping the opponent. *'Air Kick Combo' - ( ) (Air) - Snake can kick the air up to four times. *'Leg-axe' - or + (Air) - Snake lifts a leg to head height and axe-drops it down. *'Aerial Up Kick' - + (Air) *'Downwards Stomps' - Down (Air) - Snake stomps multiple times beneath him. center (Triangle Moves) *'Grenade Throw' - - Snake throws a grenade. It can hit the opponent before exploding. *'M870 Custom' - or + - Snake shoots his M870 Custom Shotgun fowards. *'Nikita Slam' - + - Snake slams the opponent with his Nikita. *'C4' - + - Snake plants a C4. Press + to detonate it. If Snake is close to a opponent, he will plant it on him. *'Aerial Grenade Throw' - (Air) *'Aerial M870 Custom.' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Nikita Slam' - + (Air) *'Aerial C4' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Stun Knife' - - Snake dashes foward to a opponent and stuns them with his knife. *'Nikita Missile' - or + - Snake fires a Nikita Missile. He controls it for a short amount of time. When in danger, press any button and he wil stop controlling it. *'Cypher' - + - Snake grabs a cypher and flies into the air, damaging everyone who stands in his way. *'Land Mine' - + - Snake plants a land mine on the ground, but it can't be detonated manually and eventualy stays there as a hazard. Only one can be planted in a row. *'Aerial Stun Knife' - (Air) *'Aerial Nikita Missile' - or + (Air) *'Cypher' - + (Air) *'Aerial RGB6' - + (Air) - Snake fires with his grenade launcher (Throws) *'Knee Throw' - or - Snake throws the opponent fowards with a Knee Throw. *'Back Suplex' - - Snake does a Back Suplex. *'Downed Status' - - Snake puts the opponent down, making them on a Downed Status. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Mk.II' - (Level 1): The Mk.II appears and shocks the opponent fowards Snake. When the opponent is stunned, Snake can hit him to kill. *'Vulcan Raven's Rage' - (Level 2): Snake looks up and sees Vulcan Raven, who fires lots of Grenade Launcher rounds to the stage. Snake dodges it, but the opponents can be killed if they touch the grenade or caught in the explosion. *'Metal Gear REX' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Snake mounting on Metal Gear Rex with the Mk.II. After it, the player can control the Metal Gear for a short time. When on Metal Gear REX, the player can do some special moves. **'Gatling Gun': **'Stomp': + **'FE Laser': **'Missiles': Intros and Outros Introduction *'Tactical Fighting Action': Snake leaves his cardboard box while saying: "Kept you waiting, huh?" *'It's Showtime': Snake's stealth camo busts, revealing him. *'Octosurprise': Snake lies down on the ground with camouflage. Later he gets up. *'Helicopter Drop': Snake jumps out from a heli; Winning Screen *'Mission Complete': Strikes a pose like when he completes a VR mission in Metal Gear Solid 2. *'You're Done': Snake sheates his pistol. *'The Show Has Ended': Snake Throws his ands in the air. *'Congrats, Snake!': Snake looks at the sky. Losing Screen *If using Mission Complete, He falls down with stars floating above his head (knocked out state) *If using You're Done, Snake loses control of his nanomachines and goes crazy. *If using The Show Has Ended, Snake falls down. *If using Congrats, Snake!, Snake breaks an cardboard box in anger. Costumes Sneaking Suit The default appearance of Snake. He appears with his Octocamo. Alternate Colors *Black-red Octocamo *Tiger-striped Octocamo *Blue-gray Octocamo *Soldier-stripe Octocamo Eastern Europe Disguise Unlocked at Level 10, him disguised in Eastern Europe. *Default: Brown suit *Black suit *Gray Suit *White Suit Militia Disguise Snake disguised as a Militia. Unlockable for DLC. *Defalt: White and green disguise *Black and white disguise *Red and Black disguise *Black and Green disguise. Minion 'Otacon ' *He can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Solid Snake. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Otacon *DLC: Meryl Silverburgh Icons: *Rank 5: Young Snake *Rank 6: Snake (Metal Gear 2) *Rank 7: Otacon *Rank 9: Mk.II *Rank 11: Raiden (MGS2) *Rank 12: Liquid Ocelot *Rank 14: Solidus *Rank 15: Gecko *Rank 17: PMC Soldier *Rank 18: Snake *Rank 20: Emma *Rank 21: Sunny *Rank 23: Old Major Zero *Rank 24: Praying Mantis Logo *Rank 50: Big Boss *Rank 200: Foxhound Emblem Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Midtown Maelstrom (Online Map) *Rank 19: Ambush Alley (Online Map) *Rank 22: Microwave Corridor *Rank 25: Cemetery Graves *Rank 300: Outer Haven Gallery MILITIA DISGUISE Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation All-Stars Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Playable Characters